A to Z
by FosterStinson
Summary: Two years after Auld Acquaintance, much has changed with the Team. Troia, Aquagirl, and Tempest have all joined the team, but that is not the biggest change for Artemis's life. She has realized that she is in love with Zatanna and a series of unfortunate events may lead to Zatanna realizing the same...
1. Thanksgiving

Artemis had known she was in love with Zatanna for a while. She and Wally had been broken up for over a year. Since then, Wally has dated various girls including Linda Park and Beatrice da Costa, all of which went to his school and no connection to the Team. It was a mutual break-up, both of them agreed that it just couldn't work, but Artemis felt like she was easily replaceable when Wally started going through girls like he went through bologna sandwiches.

But she got over it when she realized how she felt about Zatanna. She hadn't said a word about it to anyone, because she was pretty sure Zatanna was straight, and she was still her best friend so she didn't want to ruin that. Although, she was pretty sure Robin knew, given that he was able to find out who her family really was. But he hadn't said anything about it, so she decided not to bring it up.

Artemis smiled as she watched Zatanna doing magic in the kitchen, helping M'Gann and Donna prepare Thanksgiving dinner. Tula stood in the kitchen watching them cook, bewildered as to why they would cook other living beings.

A lot had changed since that New Year's Eve they fought the Justice League. It was now late November, 2013. Aqualad and Robin were practically co-team leaders. Robin had matured a lot in those years. Superboy was finally accepted by Superman. But most notably, the team's roster had expanded. There was Troia, their most recent recruit, who was Wonder Woman's younger sister. Then there was Tempest and Aquagirl, Kaldur's friends from Atlantis, Garth and Tula. Artemis felt bad for Kaldur, having to watch them be together every day. She shared his pain, due to the fact that Zatanna and Robin flirt every chance they get.

Superboy was spending Thanksgiving with Superman, Wally was spending it with his family, and Kaldur and Garth were both returning to Atlantis for a celebration with Aquaman, but Tula stayed behind. Robin had somehow convinced Batman to let him stay at the cave for Thanksgiving. Artemis and Robin were the only ones on the couch watching TV as the girls prepared dinner. They were watching some anime knock-off of Batman that Robin said was hilariously awful because they portrayed Batman as a bat-monster who transformed into a police officer during the day and fought crime. Artemis did think it was awful, but what she found hilarious was Robin's reaction to how he was portrayed in the show. He was portrayed as a child who can transform into a bird and helps the Batman during police investigations.

"What the hell?! I've never been in the show before! Why am I in the show now?! Why am I a freaking canary boy?!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the canary's a girl." Said Artemis, just trying to irritate him.

He groaned angrily as he threw the remote at the TV. When it hit the TV the channel changed to the news with G. Gordon Godfrey. He was known famously for his hatred of the Justice League, which angered the Team, especially Artemis and Robin because he always targets Batman and Green Arrow for not even having powers.

"How is this guy still even on TV?" asked an angry Artemis.

"nruT ffO noisiveleT!" exclaimed Zatanna from the kitchen, turning off the TV. "Don't watch that crap, all it's good for is riling you up." Said Zatanna, giving Artemis a smirk when she says this. Artemis can't help but grin back, but before she could say anything, Robin hopped over the couch and walked over to the kitchen, asking when dinner was going to be ready.

According to Megan, they'd be "Done in a Jiffy", so, naturally, it'd be at least another half hour. Unfortunately for Robin, in that time, he was contacted by Batman, who needed Robin for a "dire emergency".

"Yay! Looks like it's just us girls for Thanksgiving!" shouts M'Gann after Robin left. Zatanna chuckles and grins as she takes the turkey out of the oven. Not much else interesting happened that Thanksgiving. The girls talked and enjoyed their food. Robin returned from his mission just after they had finished eating.

Within a few days everyone had returned and things were as normal as they could be. The Team would be sent on missions, something would go wrong, they'd fix it, and Batman would berate them then turn it into praise from the League. For a while, everything was as normal as it could have been. And it was super boring.

When December came along, things started getting interesting for Artemis. One morning, she was woken up by the doorbell, and knowing that her mom wouldn't get it, she slumped herself out of bed, licked her hand and flatted some of her hair even though it did nothing, and went to open the door. She was surprised to see Zatanna standing in front of her.


	2. Let's Go to the Mall

"Hi Artemis!"

"Zatanna? What are you doing here it's 6 AM it's like the middle of the night!"

"I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop by." Says Zatanna, walking into the apartment, giving a smile and a shoulder nod to Artemis.

"You couldn't wait for it to be like 12?" asks Artemis, running her fingers through her long and messy hair.

"I probably could have but I chose not to." Zatanna sat down at the table in Artemis's dining room and crossed her legs, glancing around the apartment.

Artemis groaned. "Well, you make yourself at home, since I'm awake now I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Think of me." Said Zatanna, winking. Artemis chuckled as she went to the shower. She knew Zatanna was just joking around, but she didn't mind. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Her sense of humor was just a small part of what Artemis loved about her. After she finished showering she put her hair in the usual ponytail and threw on some clothes before going back out and joined Zatanna at the table.

"So what were you doing in Gotham at 6 AM?"

"Robin asked for my help on a case he's been working on, but it was a dead end. When I was done it was already morning so I thought I may as well drop by."

"What was the case you were working on?"

"Something about Killer Croc working with Intergang to smuggle Apokaliptian tech into Gotham using the sewers, but Batman took out Croc just a few days ago and we couldn't find any traces of Intergang in Gotham so that was the end of that."

"That sounds like a pretty serious case, do you guys really think it's such a good idea to just drop it like that?"

"Don't worry, Robin said if anything else pops up he and Batman would be right on top of it."

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that.

"Okay, there was another reason I came here."

"Yeah…?"

"Do you remember when Robin and I kissed on New Year's in 2011?"

_Unfortunately._ Thought Artemis. "How could I forget?"

"Well, we kissed again."

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckety fuck fuck._ "Oh, really?" said Artemis, pretending to be interested. "What, what happened?"

"Well, after we kissed it was really awkward for like a minute, and then I said I should probably go and when I left I came here."

"So you're not dating?"

"Nope. But I don't know, the kiss it felt right, but it felt so… _wrong_."

"You lost me there."

"I don't know, it had been a while since I'd been kissed but I felt like, maybe it should have been with someone else."

"Who?"

"That's the problem, I have _no_ idea. Okay, enough about me, what's going on with you?" asked Zatanna, clearly not wanting to dwell on the topic for too much longer.

"Not much, really not anything. I've been dying for a mission, just something to do, you know?"

Zatanna nodded in understanding, and after that they were both silent for a few seconds before Zatanna spoke up. "You and I should hang out today! We never hang out anymore!"

"Aren't we hanging out right now?"

"I mean somewhere like the mall or the beach!"

Artemis was amazed at how Zatanna could be so perky and full of life this early in the morning.

"The mall? That is probably the last place I would ever want to be."

"Great." Said Zatanna, standing up. "Then that's where we're going!"

Zatanna grabbed on to Artemis's arm and yanked her out of her chair. "Wait, what? No!" Artemis tried to complain and protest, but it was useless. Soon the two of them were at the Gotham mall where Zatanna was having a great time and Artemis was just happy to be spending time with her.

"Well, I'm bored let's go to the Cave!" said Artemis, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"No! Everyone on the Team spends _way_ too much time at the Cave! It's especially annoying since I live there! We are spending time together at the mall, just the two of us, no one else, and no interruptions."

Explosion.

The floor just behind Zatanna was blown out of place by unknown attackers, knocking Zatanna into Artemis, sending both of them flying to the ground. Zatanna landed with her hand on one of Artemis's breasts so she jokingly said "At least buy me dinner first."

Zatanna looked at her and chuckled. She then looked at the dust, which was clearing to reveal Tommy and Tuppence Terror.

"I had to open my big mouth."

"Why don't you put your big mouth to use and start doing some magic!"

"Right, right. _tuP sU nI ruO semutsoC!_" shouted Zatanna, surrounding the two of them in smoke, and when it faded they were in full costume, Artemis armed with her bow and arrows.

"Oh dang nabit, Tuppence, why is it every time we hit a mall some of the super babies is always here?!"

"I don't know, Tommy, but I think it's time we finely crushed 'em!"

"Wow, I feel like just listening to them talk made me lose a few IQ points." Said Artemis, chalantly aiming an arrow and firing it at Tommy. He caught it, and it exploded, sending him flying backwards. Tuppence then launched herself towards Artemis but Zatanna shouted "_ecneppuT oG gniylF otnI ymmoT!"_ Sending Tuppence flying backwards into Tommy, who was just getting up.

Artemis then fired an arrow at the two of them which expanded into a net, capturing both of them.

"_ecrofnieR teN."_

"See, wasn't that more fun than just hanging out at the mall?"

Zatanna glared at Artemis before chuckling. She lightly punched Artemis in the arm, and Artemis then did the same to Zatanna, but a little harder just to irritate her.

"Ow!" said Zatanna, before laughing and putting her arm around Artemis.

"Fine, fine, yes that was probably the funnest part of today."

"So now can we go back to the Cave?"


	3. Ever So Briefly

**Recognized Artemis B07, Zatanna B08**

Artemis and Zatanna zeta'd into the Cave to find it almost empty. The TV was turned on showing a news report about some baby seal that was rescued from a shark attack, which was most likely being watched by Tula. Speaking of Tula, she was in the kitchen with Ms. Martian, who was still trying to teach her to cook.

"Hi Artemis! Hi Zatanna!' said Megan.

"Hey M'Gann. Where's everybody else?" responded Zatanna.

"Well Conner's visiting Kansas with Superman, Aqualad and Tempest are in Atlantis on a mission with Aquaman, Donna went on a mission with Wonder Woman, and I haven't heard from Wally or Robin. Where are you guys coming from?"

"We just took out the Terror Twins at the mall." Says Artemis.

"The mall?" asked Tula. She was still relatively new to the surface world.

"It's where people go to buy things like clothes." Explained Zatanna, but Tula just wasn't getting it. She was great with sorcery and finding information, not so much with anything else. Artemis's attention slowly disappeared as she stared at Zatanna's beauty. She went unnoticed for a few minutes before M'Gann asked "Artemis, what are you staring at?"

She didn't notice her talking at first, until Zatanna looked at her as well, snapping her out of her trance. "Oh, uh, nothing. I was just spacing out."

From then on the four of them just talked for about twenty minutes before the zeta tubes were activated and Black Canary and Green Arrow walked in, chatting and laughing, presumably having just returned from a date. Canary noticed the girls and said "Oh, hey girls, I'm glad you're all here. I've been wanting to try a new exercise with-" but she was interrupted by Batman's voice over the Cave's intercom.

"All Team members report to the briefing room immediately."

Black Canary sighed and said "Maybe next time. You girls had better get going, this is probably important."

So M'Gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Tula all went to the briefing room where they were met with Batman's face on the screen as he flew in the Batwing.

"This mission is of absolute importance. M'Gann and Artemis have already visited this destination, so they know how tricky it can be."

"What destination are you talking about Batman?"

"The Tower of Fate."

Artemis looked over at Zatanna, who looked at the ground with one arm across her chest holding on to her other arm. She looked sad, and Artemis felt bad for her.

"Doctor Fate was last seen entering the Tower two weeks ago. He has not been heard from since. Robin and Kid Flash are already on the scene awaiting further instruction. The key to the Tower is with the two of them and they are waiting for the four of you to arrive, so get moving. Find Doctor Fate and expect the worst. You cannot fail." And with that, Batman disconnected.

All three, Artemis, M'Gann, and Tula, looked over at Zatanna with concern on their faces. Zatanna was the first one to speak. "Let's get going."

The four of them boarded the Bio-Ship and flew out of the Cave, rendezvousing with Robin and Kid Flash where the Tower of Fate should be.

"Took you long enough, we've been waiting here forever." Said Wally.

"We've been here for six minutes." Said an annoyed Robin.

"Which is forever in Flash time!"

"Would you just shut up and put the key in the hole?" said Artemis.

Wally did as he was told, and the Tower of Fate appeared before the six of them. Most all of them gulped, and Robin said "Well, let's get to work." As he ventured inside, followed by his teammates.


End file.
